


Silent Rules

by Tarlan



Series: Silent World [10]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Law</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Rules

Chris glanced across at Vin as the sergeant described how a group of outlaws ambushed him and his driver not more than five miles outside town. He pursed his lips as the man spoke bitterly of the way they shot his driver dead without any remorse crossing their faces. The next bullet had been for him and if he had not lost consciousness, albeit temporarily, then it was likely that they would have sent another bullet his way. As it was, they did not notice he was still alive and that he had overheard their plans.

With no other option, he had been forced to abandon his dead driver to the circling buzzards and walk in what he hoped was the right direction for the town. The sergeant hissed and drew back his head as Nathan continued with his ministrations, but then he gave Nathan an apologetic look.

"Damn grateful when this here fella showed up and brought me to town. Couldn't have walked another step."

Chris looked across at Nathan, noticing that he was applying some ointment to the bullet graze on the man's temple. The healer sensed the scrutiny and glanced up; his dark eyes locking with Chris's.

"Found him less than two miles out of town on my way back from setting Davies's broken leg. Damn fool fell out of his barn."

Chris nodded, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. He flicked his eyes across at Vin and caught Vin's grimace as the younger man eyed the nasty head wound. Chris turned back and watched as Nathan picked up a clean bandage.

"He gonna be all right on his own?"

Nathan nodded. "Just as soon as I got this wound covered."

"Reckon you can back me up if it comes to a fight?"

Chris didn't wait for a verbal response because he knew he could rely on Nathan to be there when he needed him. Instead, he turned away and walked out of the small clinic with Vin close behind him. They stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the street and, with a slight tilt of his head, Chris silently asked for Vin's account.

"Was out riding when I saw Nathan. He'd just found that sergeant. Left him to deal with the man and went out scouting. Found the place just like the sergeant described. Easy enough with all them buzzards circling. Wagon left tracks heading south-east, and the signs also agree with what the sergeant said. There were maybe a dozen riders in that ambush."

Vin glanced back at the room, his face in profile to Chris for only a moment and yet Chris found his eyes caressing the strong lines of jaw and cheek. He let them linger on the swell of soft lips, only allowing them slide away when Vin looked back at him; those liquid blue eyes holding a faraway look as Vin dwelt on inner thoughts. Finally, the gaze fixed cleanly on Chris, and when he spoke again, Vin's voice was low and deadly serious.

"Had to high tail it out of there 'cause they sent a scout back, probably to check those army men were dead. Figure they'll be coming here to finish off the sergeant before he can tell his story to the Army."

Chris nodded his agreement. He looked along the main street to where the townsfolk were busying themselves in their daily activities, heedless of the danger that could be riding towards them. When he first arrived, this place was close to becoming a ghost town but now, with the railroad moving steadily closer, more and more people were arriving all the time. Some were passing through, carry deeds to promised land, while others stopped to make the town their home. Boarding had been removed from store fronts as more businesses opened up to cater for the increasing population. Now, the town stood on the cusp between unruliness and civilization as a less desirable element stuck to the homesteaders like parasites on a dog; looking to leach away whatever the homesteaders found out here on the fast disappearing frontier. It was a time of most danger as encroaching civilization drove the lawless gangs ever southwards towards the border with Mexico.

It struck Chris that the group that ambushed the sergeant's wagon were probably the same ones that attacked a small wagon train out near Watsonville a few weeks back. They had left no survivors that time either - not even the children - so Chris was not going to take any chances with the people in this town.

"Need to prepare. You tell Buck and Ezra to start getting people off the street, and to tell them to stay indoors and away from the windows just in case those boys don't take too kindly to a welcoming committee. I'll find JD, and I'll go get Josiah from the church."

Chris grabbed at Vin's arm as he moved passed to comply.

"Watch your back, Vin."

The blue eyes were hard with determination but they softened instantly, and a small smile played about the tightened lips that Chris loved to kiss and lick. Dark lashes flickered almost coyly as if Vin could read the lascivious thoughts that suddenly ran riot in Chris's head as he remembered their last loving session.

It had been far too long since they were last able to snatch more than a few sweaty minutes together, and though these were enough to ease his physical needs, it only made him ache inside for the rest of what they shared. He wanted Vin. He wanted those strong arms wrapped around him, and he wanted to feel the hard shaft filling him, but there was more to their relationship than sex. He missed the closeness. He missed the heaviness of Vin's head upon his shoulder, with an arm draped possessively across him as they slept. He missed the soft words that flowed between them so easily after they had satisfied the lust. Often he would wake just before dawn, dreaming of Vin, only to find he was alone in his bed with no sign of Vin having been there. On those days it took more than a few mugs of hot coffee to ease the cold ache inside.

Of course, he had only himself to blame. He had forced them to keep a little more distance after Buck discovered the nature of their friendship; concerned the others might also figure it out. However, apart from his continuing efforts to convince both Chris and Vin of the greater pleasures they could find in the soft curves of a woman, Buck had been surprisingly silent about his discovery. Still, it made sense not to give Buck cause for more vocal protests so Chris made certain he and Vin made any arrangements for when Buck's attention was engaged elsewhere.

Unfortunately, Buck's attention had turned to a young woman called Millie and so far she had spurned his advances. It meant Buck was spending more time drinking and playing cards in the saloon than in bed in the arms of a more willing lady.

Vin's expression took on one of frustration but Chris knew that it was a mirror to his own. He could read the desire heating up in those blue eyes and this latest incident was one more annoying reason to keep them apart a while longer. With a tight nod, Vin took the stairs three at a time as he went in search of Buck and Ezra leaving Chris looking longingly at the lean frame as Vin strode away.

****

Chris ignored the mutters and curses as they forced people to leave the streets. He could understand their resentment. They had jobs to do, and there was no guarantee that this gang would ride into town today, or any other day. However, Chris had a sixth sense for these things, instinctively knowing when trouble was about to ride in. He had only ignored those feelings on a few occasions in his life - and had lived to regret them. One such time was when he was down in Mexico buying horses with Buck. He let himself be talked out of going home when every instinct was screaming at him to ride as fast as he could. Sarah and Adam died that day and it had taken him years to rid himself of the guilt of not being there when Fowler's men came for them.

The muttering died down when he glared in their direction and, for the hundredth time, he wondered why he was putting his life on the line for a bunch of ingratiates for a mere dollar a day. A yell from Josiah gave him little satisfaction at being right, for the gang were approaching the town.

Buck helped him maneuver a wagon to form a slight barricade across the main street, and then they released the horses. He watched as the disgruntled owner led the team away to safety and then nodded to Buck. Buck gave a cocky grin and then raced off to take position on a rooftop above him. From his position Chris could just make out Vin on top of the roof opposite and he noticed that Vin had his mare's leg but no rifle. He took several deep and calming breaths, letting the tension flow out of him for the coming confrontation. A slight movement caught his eye and he saw Mary grab Billy and take him back inside the Clarion. Chris pushed thoughts of Billy from his head and concentrated on the cloud of dust kicked up by a dozen riders. When they were no more than twenty feet away, he stepped out from behind the wagon and drew his coat back so it would not hinder his draw, but also to make his intentions very clear. His eyes scanned the group but he could see their eyes darting to one man near the front, waiting for a sign from their leader.

Josiah, Ezra and JD rode up behind the group and Chris sensed the welcoming presence of Nathan stepping out nearby, backing him just as he asked. He did not take his eyes from the motley group of scruffy cowboys and was about to issue his demands for them to lay down their guns when the leader made his decision. He drew and fired, but Chris was faster and more deadly accurate, his bullet tearing into the leader. He didn't wait to see the man fall, knowing the man would be dead by the time he hit the ground.

All hell broke loose and Chris ducked back behind the cover of the wagon. He heard the familiar boom of Vin's mare's leg and saw two riders trying to flee but fall from their frightened mounts as the town banner came down upon them. His eyes darted back as he saw one of the gang race towards Vin, hoping to catch him unawares.

"Behind you, Vin!"

Vin spun quickly and started firing shots almost vertically downwards but he could not get the right angle on the gunman below him. In a crazy move, Vin grabbed a rope and jumped onto the lean-to. It collapsed from the sudden weight but it bought Vin the time he needed to reach the ground and punch the disorientated gunman.

The sound of hooves drew Chris's attention back to the action in the main street and he saw Ezra standing out in the open with a gun held on one man. The rider was racing towards Ezra with a fierce and determined expression on his face as he raised his gun at the dandy figure.

"On your left!"

Ezra triggered the mechanism on his spring-loaded sleeve rig and the small derringer dropped into his hand. The rider fell and Ezra turned his attention back to the man he had in his gun sight.

It was over.

Chris drew his hat from his head as he surveyed the damage before watching Nathan pass from one fallen man to another as he checked for live ones. JD had broken one store window when he threw himself to unseat a rider. Vin had destroyed the lean-to and Josiah had sent another toppling when he took out another member of the gang. Other windows nearby had bullet holes through them, and he could see gouges in the wood from shots fired wildly. However, these were just material things that could be fixed or replaced. What was more important was that none of the seven had been injured during the gun battle, and none of the townsfolk either.

"Where's my artillery wagon, you bastards?"

Chris could hear the wounded sergeant shouting at the remnants of the gang, and he saw a familiar, mischievous look cross Vin's face.

"Loaded wagon should be easy tracking."

"You volunteering?"

"You paying?"

"Five dollars."

"You'll get your wagon back, then."

Chris shook his head, knowing how easy earning those five dollars would be for a tracker like Vin. Almost a week's pay for half a day's work. Vin glanced across at him, his half smile promising a far sweeter reward for Chris's timely warning during the fight. Beyond Vin, the townsfolk were emerging and many of the nearby store owners sent annoyed glares towards Chris and his men as they surveyed the damage. The rattling of the coach rushing into town added to the general cacophony filling the air.

Chris replaced his gun in its holster at his hip and then put his hat back on, kneeling down when Billy came rushing up. The coach pulled to a halt just across the wide main street but Chris paid it no mind.

"You all right?"

He accepted the small hug and then looked at the coach when Billy yelled for his Grandpa. Sure enough, Judge Travis was stepping down, his dark eyes taking in the devastation surrounding him.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It's all been taken care of, Judge."

The Judge raised one eyebrow at Vin, accepted his word and turned his attention back to his grandson. Chris noticed that another man had stepped out behind the Judge and he waited patiently, his sixth sense telling him that more trouble had just arrived.

"Gentlemen. I have a long-standing policy. No firearms within city limits. I'll have your guns, please."

When the Judge made no effort to refute his words, Chris knew that this was the beginning of the end. Civilization had finally caught up with the town and the days of the Seven were over. JD stepped forward and asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Federal Marshal Walter Bryce. He's the new law in town."

"Mister, you'd better be prepared to fight for these guns, 'cause that's the only way you're gonna get them."

Chris gave a slight smile in response to Buck's valiant words but he knew it was a waste of breath. The new law had arrived in town and he was already laying down his rules. Chris could tell by the man's expression, with the slightest of sneers turning one corner of his mouth, that Bryce had no intention of keeping on any of the seven misfits that had protected this town until now.

"If it comes to that, so be it."

"You don't want it to."

His softly spoken words held a warning but the man was either too thick-skinned to notice or was too confident in his abilities to care. As he listened to the sneer become more obvious in the man's tone when he tried to belittle Josiah, Chris knew Bryce was not a man he would willingly work with, and certainly not one he would work for.

To give him some credit, Bryce did offer them 24 hours to comply before he strode away in search of his new office and jail house. Vin pursed his lips and Chris could see the same knowledge in the blue eyes. Vin knew their days as protectors were over too, but Chris saw a little fear in there and knew Vin was wondering what would happen to their relationship.

"Care to explain this to us, Judge?"

The Judge sat on the stairs and started to explain but the reasons were unimportant. It was time to move on and Chris had to let Vin know that this did not mean the end of them. He walked away slowly, heading for the saloon, and took a seat near the back. Chris accepted the bottle and two glasses brought over by the barkeep and he poured out a measure of whiskey into both. He waited and, a few minutes later, Vin dropped into the seat opposite. Vin dropped his hat onto the table and reached for a glass, raising it to his lips with a small salute of thanks. Chris waited until he was about to take a sip before speaking.

"Reckon it's time to ride for Tascosa."

Vin's froze, his eyes meeting Chris's and dancing with an inner light as he recognized the silent words behind the ones spoken.

"Reckon so. Thought I'd track down that wagon first... for the sergeant."

"And the five dollars."

Vin's smile lit up his face.

"A little traveling money always comes in handy. I'll start tracking this time tomorrow when the Marshal's deadline is up."

"I've got some business in Purgatory before we leave for Texas. Need to know if anyone is willing to talk about Fowler and the man who hired him to kill my family."

"How about I meet you just up on the ridge east of town in three days? And then we can head out to Texas or back to Purgatory depending on how your business goes."

"Sounds good to me. Three days. So that just leaves the rest of today and tonight unaccounted for. You got any plans?"

Vin's smile widened and Chris felt his pants tighten in response to the lust-filled expression and the low, gravely voice that softened so seductively.

"None that don't include you in them."

"Sounds good to me."

"About the only good thing to come of Bryce showing up is we don't have to deal with the Army when they get here."

Chris snorted softly. He planned to be many miles away by the time the army came by to pick up the remaining members of the gang they'd brought down today. If it were up to him he'd have them escorted some place else for the army to pick up. However, it was not up to him any more and Bryce was not the type to listen to reason despite his proclamation of being a reasonable man, so Chris would let him make his own mistakes. He slugged back one more whiskey and stood up, having decided to ride on out to the half-built shack and grab those few belongings he had left stowed there.

Vin leaned back in his chair; no longer uneasy now he had answers to his silent questions. With a shake of his head, Chris turned and walked away, his step lighter as he thought of the time he would spend in Vin's arms tonight.

Bryce was waiting for him outside the saloon, his face looking like thunder.

"Those men in my jail. They claim they rode into town all peaceably and that you and your men provoked a gun battle that left more than half of them dead or wounded."

"Army sergeant told you his story. Those men weren't looking for a quiet drink and a bath."

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Hell, you're the new law around here, Marshal. You decide."

"Then I'm letting them go."

Chris opened his mouth to argue with Bryce and then decided that he really didn't give a damn what Bryce did with them. By this time tomorrow he would be long gone from this town. He turned and walked away, leaving Bryce to deal with his own problems.

"This time tomorrow, Larabee. Either you're gone or you hand over your gun. Do you hear me?"

Chris carried on walking, unwilling to waste another breath on the well-intentioned but ill-informed and annoying marshal. He caught some of the townsfolk watching the exchange and saw various expressions on their faces that ranged from concern to pleasure on hearing Bryce telling him to get out of town. Chris stopped off at Mrs. Potter's to pick up a few supplies. He frowned when she placed double the number of cartridges in the pile.

"Said two boxes."

"You must have spent a fair number of bullets bringing them men to justice this morning. I heard they were the same gang that murdered those women and children in that wagon train out near Watsonville."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'd have left that for the Army to decide."

"Can't say I'm pleased to see you all go. You brought a lot of security to this town. Gave it a second chance to grow."

Chris gave her a slight smile, feeling a little fazed by her unexpected gratitude. He pushed the extra boxes back across the counter top but she picked them up and wrapped them up in brown paper along with the others.

"Much obliged, Mrs. Potter."

"You take of yourself... and of Mr. Tanner."

Chris touched the brim of his hat and walked away, unsure what to make of her inclusion of Vin in her goodwill. He walked across to the livery. As he saddled up he heard light steps, and when he looked over he saw Mary Travis standing there. Her eyes held that same uneasy look that Vin's had held earlier but, this time, Chris could not offer her any reassurances. He knew she had hoped he would court her but, though his opinion of her had mellowed over time, he could still compare her to Sarah - and to Vin - and find her greatly wanting. She was beautiful and strong, and Billy was a good kid, but he and Mary were never meant for one another. They did not have the easy companionship that came so naturally between him and Sarah... and between him and Vin. She did not understand his needs and he certainly did not understand hers. And yet, for all that, he could call her a friend now.

"Seems Marshal Bryce is here to stay."

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose a town can never have too many peacekeepers."

Chris smiled, recalling his run in with Bryce only a short time ago. "Why do I get the feeling our new Marshal doesn't agree with you?"

"Well, Bryce may not want you here, but the people of this town do." He gave her a knowing look of disbelief. "All right, not everybody, but--"

"I've been here long enough as it is."

He could see the disappointment in her eyes when she played her highest card and then realized that not even mentioning Billy would keep him here. Chris knew someone would come along - in time - who would make the perfect husband for her, and the ideal father to her son. It seemed better that he ride away now before she said something that they would both regret.

"Mary? Would you say good-bye for me?"

"Yeah."

He led his horse from the livery, mounted up and rode away without a backward glance. By the time he returned to town it would be well after dark, and the only person he wanted to see then was Vin. Tomorrow he would pack up his few belongings from his boarding room and head for Purgatory.

****

Vin settled back into his seat and looked carefully at the cards Ezra had dealt him. His sharp hearing picked up the sound of JD moving from Nathan to Buck asking their intentions. JD seemed relieved when Nathan told him he was staying and it occurred to Vin that, of all of them, JD had the most to lose now they were breaking up. He had come West after losing his mother, looking for some ideal he had read in a dime-store novel, and had found a surrogate family. Now he was being cast adrift once more.

JD took the seat next to Vin.

"Uh, Vin, Ezra, you sticking around?"

"As for myself, I'm a few well-played poker games away from owning this saloon. And with no guns in town, there should be fewer ways for disgruntled losers to seek reprisal."

Vin smiled at Ezra's optimism. "There's always tar and feathers."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Vin, how about you?"

Vin knew his answer would disappoint JD but he had no reason to stay here any longer, and plenty of reasons why he ought to move on. It surprised him that Bryce had not already come for him, especially as the Marshal believed he knew everything about each of them. Still, it would be real stupid to tempt fate.

"Well, I figure it's a matter of time before that marshal finds my name on a wanted poster."

"Tell him you were framed. It's about time you cleared that whole thing up."

Vin gave a soft smile at JD's naiveté. Bryce had not come across as the benevolent type; one who would be willing to give a man a chance to prove his innocence. He had a set of rules that he used to frame his existence but, unlike some men, he wasn't willing to bend or break those rules. No. If Bryce did know about the price on his head then he would have Vin arrested and leave it to the Judge to decide what to do about his protestations of innocence.

Vin couldn't find it in him to dislike Bryce for being so principled, but they were a long way from Kansas. In this territory, there were silent rules that a man had to adhere to if he wanted to stay alive. Not going out looking for trouble was one of them, especially as trouble had a way of finding a man all by itself. His half smile became a smirk when he realized that going back to Tascosa was breaking that very rule.

"I aim to, kid. Right after I track down the sergeant's artillery wagon."

"Artillery wagon? Well, maybe I'll go with you."

"I don't believe he invited you, son."

Vin flicked his eyes up at Ezra, wondering why he had made such a remark. It was true Vin hadn't invited JD but there ought to have been no reason why he wouldn't do so with his next breath, and yet Ezra's words implied that Vin had no intention of doing so. It was no secret that he and Chris had originally planned to ride to Tascosa together but, although Vin had told Ezra his immediate plans concerning the artillery wagon, he had not mentioned Chris being part of any future plans. For all Ezra knew, he was riding off alone after getting his five dollars, and he might have welcomed the company of JD, especially as the kid had once talked about going to Texas to become a Ranger.

Vin had to admit that the idea of traveling with all of the Seven held its appeal. He liked and trusted each of them, but only Buck knew about his relationship with Chris, and it was becoming more and more difficult to hide it from the others. At least if he and Chris headed out alone then he would no longer have that worry hanging over him.

He looked back across at Ezra and saw the poker face slip for a moment.

He knows.

Vin looked back down at his cards, suddenly concerned that he was reading too much into Ezra's seemingly knowing gaze. He was part way to convincing himself that it was all in his imagination when the sound of hammering broke into his thoughts. Vin watched as Bryce walked out of the saloon with a hammer and a pile of posters under his arm. JD was the first to react. He wandered over and stood in front of the poster.

"Well, JD, what oracle of wisdom has our new marshal revealed?"

"By order of the marshal, a curfew shall be enforced at 11 p.m. after which time, there shall be no loitering, no imbibing of alcohol, no gambling. Effective immediately."

Vin watched as Ezra's poker face disappeared completely leaving him ashen with shock. It had not occurred to him until now that Ezra was looking for somewhere to lay down roots just like the rest of them. However, once more, fate had stepped in to poison the soil around them, casting them like seeds back upon the wind. Vin resisted the temptation to invite both JD and Ezra to join him and Chris on the trail to Tascosa, aware that part of his reason for not doing so was selfish. He wanted to have Chris to himself. He wanted to be able to join Chris under his blanket around the campfire each night without the fear of discovery.

His mind replayed the last time they had camped out under the stars, many miles from the town, after delivering a couple of prisoners to Bitter Creek. They had built a small campfire to stave off the coldness of the night and to heat up some food and coffee. Vin could recall the warm glow of the flickering fire upon Chris's strong features. They had sat side by side, almost touching as if wanting to let their passion ignite as slowly as the damp wood placed on the fire. Increasingly intimate touches fueled the fire burning within him until he could take no more and pushed Chris to the ground, pinning the tempting form beneath him.

"Damn tease, Larabee. That's what you are."

He ground his hips against Chris, reveling in the hardened mass pressing back against his own aching flesh. He kissed Chris thoroughly, glorying in the longed-for taste of his lover and the feel of those softened lips against his.

It was far too chilly to strip out of their clothing but layers were quickly parted; both of them gasping as cold hands stroked across warm flesh. Vin pushed his hand beneath the coat and pants, quickly opening button so he could gain access to the hard shaft. He loved the soft and ragged sigh that fell from Chris's kiss-swollen lips as his hand stroked the length of the engorged flesh; his thumb teasing at the sensitive tip.

Vin rolled until they were on their side facing each other and he groaned in pleasure as Chris's hand found him beneath the layers of clothing. Vin drew Chris closer, his arm snaking around the too thin shoulders. Chris had fallen ill after the return from Jericho, weakened by his ordeal in the prison, and this was the first time he had been able to touch Chris with a lover's caress since then.

"Damn. You're just skin and bone, Cowboy. Need to fatten you up some."

"Hell, Tanner. You haven't got much padding to speak of neither. Like sleeping with a bag of bones."

Vin tightened his grip on the hard shaft, his thumb smearing precome over the mushroomed head. He grinned down as Chris bit down into his lower lip to stifle a moan of pain and pleasure. Bony hips thrust against Vin, trapping his hand between their close-pressed bellies and sending bubbles of liquid pleasure boiling through his blood as his own sensitive sex was crushed and rubbed in turn.

"Damn, but I want you in me, Vin."

"Not gonna happen. Not out here in this cold. Have to save that for the next time we get a warm place and some time alone."

"Knew we should have brought the wagon."

"Next time. But... For now..."

Chris was increasing the tempo and Vin could feel the warmth building, creeping slowly through his body, igniting every nerve ending. They rocked together, finding a rhythm, hips thrusting as hands worked each other to a frenzy. Chris took him in a deep kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue and swallowing his cry as his innards melted in climax. The heat of his seed covered both their hands; working between his flying fingers to ease the strokes along Chris's engorged shaft. Savagely, he captured the shout of pleasure as Chris's hot seed jetted between them.

The kiss gentled, lips sliding apart to nuzzle cheek and jaw. Vin whispered into the ear close by.

"Missed you, Cowboy. Missed having you in my arms."

"Yeah. You too, Vin."

The seed cooling between them sent shivers racing through them and they pulled apart long enough to wipe away the sticky residue and replace the layers of clothing. Vin pulled Chris back into his arms and let him settle with his blond head upon Vin's chest. He wrapped his arms around his lover and let sleep take him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tanner, but I have lost my interest in this game of cards."

Vin looked into green eyes still glazed in shock and he folded his cards down on the table. He watched Ezra scoop them up and replace them in the pack; seeing the fine-boned hands trembling slightly. Ezra bid him goodnight and walked off, but Vin didn't need to ask where he was going. It seemed that there would be at least three of them packing their belongings tonight though Vin had most of his already stowed in his wagon.

****

"Mr. Tanner, isn't it?"

Vin looked up from where he sat on the boardwalk outside the saloon waiting for Chris to ride back into town.

"Marshal."

"Perhaps you don't read too good. Poster says no loitering after curfew which was..." the Marshal looked at his pocket watch "...ten minutes ago."

"Ain't loitering. I'm just waiting on a friend."

"Same thing. Now move along home or I'll have to put you in the jail." Vin sighed and stood up. He wandered over towards Mrs. Potter's store to where he had his wagon stationed with Bryce's voice floating after him. "And if I see you on the street again I will arrest you for loitering."

Vin rounded the corner and then stopped. He waited about five minutes and then sneaked back to peek into the main street. Bryce had moved on and was dealing with a group of men at the far end of the town so Vin leaned back in the shadows and kept his look-out for Chris. The streets had never been this silent in all the time he had been here. It was eerie, reminding him of a ghost town he once passed through that the local people had sworn was truly haunted. He recalled the hollow sounds of doors and shutters banging in the slight breeze, of the soft moans of the wind as it wafted through broken windows. Flickers of movement caught on the edges of his vision that were probably nothing more than mice and other small mammals that had made the deserted town their home, but it unsettled him. It had been late afternoon and, being in no hurry to be in any place in particular, he could have stopped there for the night but all his instincts told him to put as much distance as he could from that place before nightfall.

This town had the same feel of eyes watching from behind closed shutters as if the town was, collectively, holding its breath in anticipation of some momentous event. He didn't like it. Just as in that ghost town, he felt he was standing on an ancient burial ground where the restless spirits of the dead were waiting to seize the opportunity to rise from their graves and feed upon the living.

The solitary echo of a single rider caught at his hearing and he sighed in relief as his overactive imagination turned to far more pleasurable thoughts and images. He'd give Chris time to unsaddle his horse and then he'd slip into Chris's bed and wait for his lover. He grinned at the thought of holding Chris Larabee's firm body in his arms all night and felt his pants tighten at the thought of all the things they could do to each other in that warm bed.

"Thought I told you to clear the streets. You had your warning, Tanner. You're under arrest."

"Now wait just a minute, Marshal. I was waiting for Larabee and now he's here--"

"I don't care if you were waiting for God himself. Are you going to come along peaceably or do I have to shoot you where you stand."

Vin dragged off his hat and slapped it against his thigh in annoyance. If he had not been so caught up in his fantasies then he would have heard the man approaching.

"If you behave then I'll let you out in the morning. If not then you'll be saying your goodbyes to your friend Larabee from the jail house tomorrow."

Vin tightened his lips against the words that threatened to spill out and walked out ahead of the Marshal towards the jail. This was not going to be the enjoyable night he had envisioned when Chris left him earlier that day, and Chris was not exactly going to be pleased either, judging by the heat of desire in his eyes at that time.

"Vin?"

Bryce stopped them both and turned to face Chris who had dismounted close by.

"He's under arrest for loitering after curfew. And if I were you, Larabee, I'd get to your bed before you end up in the cell next to him."

Chris's face took on a coldness that Vin recognized as Larabee at his most dangerous but, right or wrong, Vin didn't want any more trouble caused than was necessary. Also, he didn't want Chris to spend his last night in town within the confines of a jail cell, with the added frustration of being close enough to touch each other and yet be prohibited from making even the smallest gesture.

"Marshal said I'll be out in the morning. See you then."

Chris's lips were a tight line of anger but he nodded, understanding that this was another one of those silent rules that could not be broken lest they give away too much of how they felt about each other. Bryce nudged Vin in the back with his rifle and they continued on to the jail.

Bryce placed him in the cell that afforded him the best view of his prisoner; the same cell that Chanu had occupied all those months ago. With a similar show of defiance, Vin sank down with his back to the cell door, spurning the dubious comfort of the lumpy bed in one corner of the cell.

His erection had wilted the moment he heard Bryce's voice as he waited for Chris, but now it returned to torment him as images of what he should have been doing right now came back to haunt him. He moaned softly, wishing he could loosen his clothing and give himself some relief but Vin could hear Bryce moving around in the office behind him and he did not want to have more time tacked onto his stay here should he be caught. He'd have to wait until the man slept if he wanted to relieve some of that ache.

A rustle came from the cell next door and, with surprise, Vin realized he was not alone in the cells. Curiosity turned to even greater frustration as Buck peered out from beneath a pile of covers and gave him a grin. So much for giving himself some relief later.

It was going to be a long, long night.

****

Chris watched as Bryce pushed Vin onwards with a nudge of his rifle and he closed his eyes in frustration. All day he had been working himself up with anticipation of the night ahead. All day he had been fantasizing on what he and Vin would be doing under the warm covers in his boarding room that night. He could barely recall the last time they had the opportunity for more than a fumble beneath layers of clothing. He had been longing for Vin's touch deep inside him, bringing him to mindless ecstasy, and then dreaming of sliding into the warmth of Vin's embrace. Then, in the dark hour before dawn, they would awaken and make love again before Vin slipped from his bed.

He hated all this subterfuge and wondered if there would ever be a time when two people could share their bodies and their love openly, no matter their gender or race, without fear of being ostracized or far worse.

Now, as he climbed the stairs and opened the door to his quiet and lonely room, Chris had to bite back a stream of invective aimed at Marshal Bryce. He had to console himself with the fact that they would be riding out tomorrow and, three days from now, there would be no marshal and no townsfolk to stop him and Vin being together.

As long as he could last that long.

He stripped off his gun rig and placed it close at hand then yanked off his hat and threw it towards the chair in a fit of anger. The coldness of the room seemed to mock him, reminding him of the hot body that ought to have been warming his bed. He looked down at the offending item of furniture, recalling the last time he had seen Vin's head lying on that pillow.

Curls of mid-brown hair had fanned across the pillow, glowing with a burnished amber sheen in the golden orange of the single lamplight. The blue of Vin's eyes had washed out to a pale amber but the pupils were huge and dark, sucking him into the very soul of the man sprawled out, naked, before him. A sheen of fine sweat gleamed upon the sleek body, the orange glow of the lamp seeking the planes and hollows of sharp bone and smooth muscle and sending both into relief. Vin was teasing him; a finger toying with a peaked nipple, rubbing across the puckered surface, over and over, while the other hand played with the tight, heavy sac lying beneath his hardened shaft. He rolled the balls gently, sighing softly, his eyelids half shuttered with pleasure.

"Damn tease."

Chris looked away from the empty bed as his body reacted to the erotic memory of Vin's eyes glazed in passion as he played with himself. He pulled at the buttons that held his engorged shaft prisoner and sighed in relief when the pressure eased. Chris kicked off his dusty boots and dragged his pants down, quickly stripping until he was clad only in his union suit.

The memory stirred again and he watched as the amber and gold body turned until Vin was on his stomach. Vin drew up his knees, exposing the enticing dark hole that promised Chris so much pleasure. Chris had settled between the spread legs with his hands running over the smooth, finely muscled back from hollow to shoulder, and then down to the firm pale globes of Vin's ass. He reached between the strong legs and gently massaged the heavy sac, loving the small moans of pleasure and the way Vin's hips began to rock. Scooping up a generous amount of the sweet-scented grease, Chris rimmed the dark hole with one finger before pushing inside. He sank in as deep as he could, his finger seeking out the small bulge that sent such wonderful sensations rocketing through his own body when caressed. He smiled as Vin gasped and bucked beneath his stroking finger.

"Oh yeah."

Chris closed his eyes as the image faded once more and he was left with an ache in his shaft and balls that was nothing compared to the ache deep inside his chest. Tonight he had planned to be the one lying spread out on the bed. Tonight he had wanted to feel Vin deep inside him, caressing that special place and sending him ricocheting between heaven and hell as he was filled with Vin's hard body and hot seed.

Chris pulled off the last of his clothing almost too roughly for his oversensitive flesh. He dropped onto the bed on his back and drew up his knees slightly. Closing his eyes, he tried to recapture that moment of perfection when he had sunk into Vin's tight body. His hand massaged his swollen sac while the other hand pinched and played with an overstimulated nipple. He squeezed hard on both, almost to the point of pain, wanting to lose himself in sensation. He released the nipple and grabbed his hard shaft, wrapping his fingers around the engorged flesh and pumping himself in time to the memory of his thrusts into Vin's perfect ass. Although his mind tried to deceive it, his body seemed to know it was not surrounded by Vin's tight channel; the ecstasy of release proving elusive. He played his callused thumb over the sensitive end with each upward rub and gasped as, suddenly, he was overwhelmed by a hollow release that eased the ache in his balls but did nothing to fill the emptiness in his soul.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut as the parody of release subsided, almost disgusted by the hot stickiness coating his fingers and belly. He reached over and wiped himself with a wash cloth, then lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

It was going to be a long, long night.

****

The Marshal let him and Buck out two hours after sunrise and, with nothing else to do, Vin decided to spend a couple more hours scouting for that wagon. His original plan was to take his time tracking it but now, all he wanted to do was fulfill his obligation to the sergeant and then go in search of Chris - even if that meant heading into Purgatory.

He rode straight out to where the ambush had taken place and started following the tracks to the south-east for some distance, noticing that they were skirting the town in a wide arc. After an hour, the tracks started heading east away from the town. Vin paused and glanced up at the sky. It was time to head on back to town and let Chris know what his intentions were, assuming Chris still cared after last night's debacle.

When he rode into town he found the place to be rather subdued. There were plenty of people on the boardwalks but most of them were standing and staring as their former protectors massed on horseback outside the saloon. Some faces held pleasure and Vin was certain the only goodbye going through their heads was _good riddance_ , but other faces held gratitude for their protection tinged with fear and concern for the future without them. He nodded at Mrs. Potter, touching the brim of his hat in token respect for the widow who had never made him feel unwelcome in this place. Others nodded their head in an abrupt and yet friendly gesture, though the fat owner of Bucklin's Groceries spat on the ground as Vin rode by. He and Bucklin had never seen eye to eye. Least not since he questioned the outrageous price he charged Nettie for some flour after overhearing him sell it to Mary Travis for less.

Chris had saddled up his horse and was waiting, and so was Ezra. Josiah came up to join them with Nathan leading his horse close behind. JD was standing beside Nathan, looking lost and wondering what he ought to be doing.

"You got a fix on that artillery wagon?"

"Found some tracks this morning headed east. Which way you going?"

"South. Purgatory."

Vin nodded. At least Chris had not changed his plans so Vin knew where he could find him after he restored that artillery wagon to the sergeant and got his five dollars in return. None of the others commented on where they were headed though he expected Nathan would ride out to the reservation or to the Seminole village where the Indians would appreciate his healer skills. Vin sighed softly. Last night in the jail he and Buck had overheard Bryce rant on about charlatans and snake oil in relation to Nathan and, though it annoyed them to hear Nathan spoken of in such a fashion, there was nothing either of them could do about it. For Vin, it was easier to let it go and get the hell out of the town before Bryce found a bounty poster that gave him a reason to keep him there indefinitely.

Vin gave Chris a gentle smile. "Watch your backside."

Chris grinned in response; letting Vin know that he understood both aspects of that friendly warning. Vin shied away from that grin and glanced towards the others to ensure no one else had heard the underlying tone of possessiveness in his words. Truth be known, he hated the idea of Chris being with anyone other than him - male or female - but most especially with any other male.

They waited while Nathan mounted up, wondering where Buck was hiding only to hear sudden yells of protest.

"Unfair imprisonment! I demand a trial!"

Chris grinned. "Ol' Buck, he always lands on his feet."

Another minute passed and they milled about as if expecting something more to happen with the horses restless from the tension in the air. Finally, they noticed Bryce approaching and Chris made the decision for all of them.

"Well."

Ezra touched his hat in a gesture he reserved only for those he truly respected.

"Gentlemen."

It seemed so strange, knowing that this would be the last time the seven would be together. As he gazed around, still hearing yells from Buck in the background, he realized anew how different all of them were to each other. And yet they had worked amazingly well together, each man's strengths offsetting another's weakness to bind them into a powerful force to be reckoned with. He felt a myriad of emotions flood through him; regret and sorrow at this parting, mixed with a happy sense of freedom as the heavy weight of responsibility given to them by the Judge fell from his shoulders.

Still, all good things came to an end eventually, and it seemed pointless to prolong the agony of parting any longer. He waited a moment longer as Chris looked down at JD.

"See you, kid."

Nathan, Ezra and Josiah turned their horses one way, while he and Chris turned southwards, and with a slap of reins they parted. At the edge of town Vin gave Chris one last look, the silent words flowing between them of promises they had made and intended to keep. They separated, with Chris peeling south to Purgatory while Vin headed east to pick up the trail of that artillery wagon.

****

Chris stared up at the ceiling in the small room he had rented in Purgatory. The prostitute, Maria, lay draped over him, her long shapely legs entwined with his. Her head was on his shoulder, her raven black hair cascading over both of them like a thick blanket. He could feel her warm breath against his rapidly cooling skin, each exhalation raising goose flesh. She had been soft and welcoming, her small hands playing him like a fine instrument while her ruby red lips and coiling tongue wrapped around his engorged shaft and milked him with such exquisite pleasure. And yet it had not been enough.

He had nuzzled at her heavy breasts, mouthing the large, dark areola and suckling on her hardened nipples like a babe seeking nourishment and its mother's closeness. But it had not eased the hunger inside him, nor had he felt any security in her embrace. His shaft had sunk into her moistness with frightening ease and he had found he was thrusting too hard, desperate to find the tightness of the sheath that seemed to fit him so perfectly, as if molded to his flesh.

Vin's tightness... that perfect sheath.

Her muffled cries of pain had caused him mental anguish for he had not wanted to hurt her. He missed Vin's strength that allowed him to let go of all his passion, to sink himself to the hilt in tight flesh as Vin's powerful legs wrapped around him to hold him closer still. He had wanted the sharp bites that bordered on pain, the bruising kisses that left his lips swollen, and the thrusting tongue that possessed his mouth with such arrogance.

Maria was beautiful but she was all woman; soft and curvaceous where he wanted firmness and sharp angles. He had barely restrained himself from flipping her onto her stomach and parting her ass cheeks, and then he had been abhorred by his desire to sodomize her.

It was different with Vin. In a strange way, it was so natural to take Vin that way, and so natural to be taken by Vin in return. He doubted it would have shocked Maria if he had taken her like that but it just did not seem right to do so.

He realized, with a start, that the reason why it was wrong had nothing to do with her being a woman but everything to do with her not being Vin. The kind of possession he and Vin shared was so intimate, and such a special part of their relationship. To take another like that, or to let another take him, would have been the greatest betrayal of what they shared.

Slowly, Chris eased out from under her and climbed out of the bed. He reached for his clothing and slowly dressed, only looking up when he realized she was awake and watching him. Her dark eyes held no condemnation for his thoughtless moments of brutality and he hoped that was because he had been so gentle with her once he realized he was causing her discomfort.

Instead, those eyes held gentleness, understanding and a little intrigue.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"This Senor Vin whose name you cried out."

Chris felt himself flush with embarrassment. He had been making love to this beautiful woman with his body while his mind focused on his blue-eyed lover. He had been trying to imagine it was Vin beneath him even though everything felt so wrong, and he thought he had only mouthed Vin's name when release finally came.

"I'm sorry, Maria."

"No. Don't be sorry. I knew from the first moment you touched me that your heart and mind were seeking another. And I knew from the way you touched me that there was no woman in your thoughts."

She slipped out of the bed and gathered up her dress, smiling warmly to take away the sting of her words. Chris was grateful for her understanding, realizing how easy it could have been for her to take umbrage and decry him to all who would listen but some how, he knew she would keep this knowledge of him to herself.

"I will go to the cantinas and see if anyone will speak to me of this man Cletus Fowler."

He nodded his thanks, straightened the last of his clothing and, with a touch of his hat, he left her to finish dressing alone. Outside, the sun was reaching its zenith, the heat enough to send the hardiest of men seeking shade. Chris sat outside and stared along the dusty street to where a few fools still wandered beneath the sun but his thoughts were far away from this place. He wondered if Vin had managed to track down that artillery wagon by now but, more importantly, if Vin would wait for him as arranged once he had handed the wagon over to the sergeant. Staying so close to the town would be dangerous for Vin especially if Bryce connected his name and realized there was a bounty on his head. Nonetheless, he hoped Vin wouldn't be foolish enough to come looking for him here in Purgatory in case anyone recognized him from his bounty hunting days.

When they came here six months ago with Blackfox, seeking out Fowler, there had been safety in numbers for Vin. However, now there would be just the two of them to watch each other's back and, although those would be good odds in an average town, here amongst some of the worst desperadoes for a hundred miles in any direction, the odds in their favor were substantially lower.

It made Chris realize how much he had, unknowingly, relied on the presence of the other six men to watch his back over the past year. He chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as he wondered what the others were doing right now. All but JD and Buck had already moved on - and Buck was not the kind to hang up his guns so there was little chance that he would stay in the town.

Would Buck follow him once Bryce let him go?

Buck knew about his relationship with Vin so there would be no concern over confrontations should he and Vin be indiscreet on occasion. However, there was a possibility that JD would move on with Buck and, although he liked the kid, he wasn't sure how JD would react to seeing two men so intimately involved with each other. Chris knew that he ought not care about such things and that JD would just have to choose between accepting his relationship with Vin, or riding on alone.

He spotted Maria approaching but could see from her expression that she did not have favorable news.

"Sorry, Senor. I asked about this man. No one knows anything. Or maybe they just won't say. Either way, you've wasted your money."

"Keep it. You earned it."

She leaned in close and kissed him, her hand trailing over his face with affection that he felt he did not deserve but he could tell that she meant it. He watched her move off but then his attention was caught by a ruckus occurring along the street. He narrowed his eyes against the glare of the midday sun and saw the halo surrounding the white gold hair. It was Mary Travis and she looked scared. He jumped up and raced over, using his reputation to frighten off the human vultures surrounding her.

"Vamanos! Vamanos, muchachos! What are you doing here?"

"Help me down, will you? I'm shaking so bad, I can't move. Chris, you got to come back. All hell's broken loose."

Chris stared at her like she had suddenly grown another head, and then realized how serious it had to be if she was prepared to ride into hell to find him. Within fifteen minutes he had saddled up and they were riding back to the town. On the way she explained what had happened to Bryce when the twenty-strong gang had ridden into town. She told him how they had gunned him down in the street and then ordered everyone to pack up and leave as they planned to torch the town tomorrow morning. Since then even more men had poured into the town and they were ransacking businesses and homes while the frightened townsfolk gathered whatever they could.

"Where's Billy?"

"Mrs. Potter has taken him to safety along with her own children. They took Vin's wagon because hers broke its axle last week."

"What about Buck and JD?"

"JD left town not long before the men arrived, but Buck is still in a jail cell. They wouldn't let him go and plan to torch him and the Marshal along with the town."

"Need to find Vin and the others, and even then there might not be anything we can do for the town. But the least we can do is get Buck and the Marshal out of there."

He glanced across and saw Mary's face crumble with disappointment but, as far as he could see, their options were limited at this time. Chris headed to the east of the town, hoping to pick up the trail left by the artillery wagon so he could catch up with Vin.

****

Vin grinned when he spotted the artillery wagon ahead of him. It was partially concealed under a small copse of trees with the team of horses grazing nearby. He dismounted and tied his horse up out of sight then moved silently in a wide arc to come up behind the single guard. He smiled wolfishly as he recalled the lessons taught to him by the Kiowa while picking his way carefully through the terrain and crawling beneath the wagon to snare the rifle standing close to hand.

The guard slept on as Vin removed all the cartridges and replaced the rifle. His shoulders shook from the bubbles of laughter that welled up inside and, very carefully, he climbed onto the wagon and positioned himself just a little way to the side of softly snoring man. The man snuffled and shifted position until his legs were splayed out before him, with his hands resting in his lap. Vin grinned and pulled a few pebbles from his pocket; ones he had scooped up on impulse as he crawled beneath the wagon earlier. He dropped one onto the top of the man's hat, sniggering as the guard moaned and shifted uneasily in his sleep.

A slightly larger and heavier pebble drew the desired effect and the man looked up, bleary eyed and confused.

"Howdy."

The man snatched up his rifle and pointed it at Vin.

"You looking for these?"

His face turned white with shock when Vin released the handful of cartridges and let them fall to scatter across the dusty ground near the man's feet. Vin resisted the urge to collapse into fits of laughter at the man's comical expression of disbelief and fear combined.

"The sergeant needs his wagon back. Now, why don't you make it easy on the both of us?"

When the man turned tail and fled, Vin sighed in frustration. "Hell, so much for easy."

He raced after the fleeing man and tackled him to the ground. They rolled over and over in the dust and Vin grunted in annoyance as the man's arms flailed wildly, catching him hard on the side of his head. Eventually, Vin gained the upper hand and delivered a right jab straight into the man's face, stunning him long enough to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs and regain his feet. He pulled the mare's leg and cocked it, aiming it at the man's head.

"Maybe we can try this the easy way now. On your feet."

Vin nudged the man back towards the wagon.

"Let's re-hitch this team and get this wagon back to town. Then you can have yourself a quiet talk with the new law in these parts. I'm sure Marshal Bryce would be interested in how you came to be looking after this here wagon for the sergeant."

Vin stood aside and grinned in renewed pleasure as the man hitched up the horses without a grumble. Not long after they were headed back towards the town with Vin riding beside the wagon; his mare's leg trained on the man in case he got any ideas about running out on Vin again.

They traveled for a couple of hours and then Vin brought them to a halt on the ridge overlooking the plain. Nestled near the center was the town and, from a distance, nothing seemed to be amiss although there did appear to be a little more activity than usual.

Vin turned away from the sight and ordered the man to get down off the wagon. Part of him wanted to go straight into town so he could collect his five dollars and his own wagon, and then head for Purgatory, but he decided it might be better if he avoided any confrontation with Bryce. Instead, he would wait until it was almost nightfall and then he would deliver the artillery wagon and prisoner directly to the sergeant.

Vin settled down to wait with his thoughts turning to Chris Larabee and what he planned to do with that lean body once they could finally be alone together. His fantasy ended abruptly with the sound of approaching horses and, fearing that some of the gang had come looking for the wagon, Vin prepared himself for a fight. His eyebrows climbed with surprise and pleasure when he recognized the dark-clad rider, and then he frowned in confusion when he saw Mary Travis was with Chris.

"Been looking for you. There's bad trouble in town."

"How bad?"

"You and me alone ain't gonna be enough."

Vin looked back at the town, seeing the activity below with fresh eyes. There was smoke rising in places where there ought to be none and he could see the occasional tiny black dot of a wagon headed from the town. Vin looked back at the artillery wagon and his prisoner.

"I'll stay with the wagon."

"You sure?"

Mary drew her gun and aimed it at the seated man, quickly convincing Vin that she was prepared to do what was necessary. He climbed onto his horse and, moments later, he and Chris were riding hard, side by side, as they went in search of the others. Chris had a good idea for where they might find Nathan and Vin hoped that Josiah would be some place close by.

As they raced across the plain, Vin glanced at the lean figure, admiring the sleek lines of horse and man moving as one. This wasn't exactly what he had been dreaming of when he fantasized about their reunion, but as long as Chris was riding bedside him then those dreams were of no importance. The fact that Chris was there was enough for Vin. They covered the distance at a hard gallop and soon Vin could see the reservation up ahead.

Vin grinned across when the reached the edge of the village and spotted Nathan almost immediately. They reined to a halt as Nathan finished working on an old Indian, hearing the rich sound of his laughter as he held up an offending tooth in triumph.

"Nathan."

Nathan looked up and grinned in welcome.

"I don't suppose you came to get your tooth pulled."

Not being one for small talk, Chris went straight to the reason for seeking him out.

"The town's in trouble."

"This the same town that's got Marshal Bryce?"

"And a whole lot of other people who need our help."

Vin had heard the sarcasm in Nathan's tone and could understand his attitude. They might not have been model citizens but the Seven had done a lot for the town and for the people living there. He knew that most of the townsfolk were grateful for the protection they had provided and had been a little concerned to see them go. It was these people that he cared about; people like Gloria Potter, Mary Travis and Nettie Wells.

Nathan grinned, his easy going nature coming back to the fore.

"It's always good to be needed."

Vin grinned back at Chris. Now there were three of them and, hopefully, Josiah would not have wandered too far especially as he had no clear destination in mind when he rode out that morning.

"Where's Josiah?"

"Uh, somewhere up yonder."

Chris was scanning the horizon; the green eyes narrowed to slits. He smiled broadly, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight, and nudged his horse round.

"There he is."

They waited while Nathan packed up his medicine kit and mounted up, and then Chris kicked hard at his horse's flanks. The black horse leaped forward and Vin urged his horse to race on after Chris. Nathan followed on behind and together they headed up the hill to where they could see Josiah. That left only Ezra to find and Vin had to admit he did not have a clue as to where they should start looking. As Ezra had ridden from town in the same direction as Nathan and Josiah, he hoped he might have given them some idea of his intentions.

"Any idea where Ezra slithered off to?"

Nathan gave a slight shrug of his broad shoulders and Vin could see that he had no real idea but Nathan's suggestion that they start looking in the nearest gambling establishment seemed a good one. Unfortunately, there were a few gambling halls within an easy ride of the town though it was unlikely that Ezra would have headed towards Snellville after his run in with the law there. Vin glanced across at Chris and saw a small frown crease his brow for a moment before obvious enlightenment made his green eyes glitter. Vin had an idea Chris had remembered something Ezra had mentioned in the recent past.

"Let's go get him."

Chris nudged his horse round and set off at a fast pace, and Vin shook his head in wonder as he chased after the black-clad figure on a dark horse. He glanced over as Josiah and Nathan caught up, exhilarated by the powerful horse between his legs and the thunder of hooves surrounding him. His eyes swept back to the rider ahead, seeing flashes of gold as rays from the sun struck the blond hair peaking out from beneath the flat-brim hat. Strong denim-clad legs were clamped around the black gelding and Vin let his imagination run wild, trying to picture this same scene with Chris riding naked and bareback. He could visualize the smooth muscles of horse and man rippling as they galloped across the plain, could picture the contrast of Chris's ivory skin against the black of his gelding. Two animals - man and beast - so powerfully erotic an image that Vin wanted to tear off his clothing and throw himself onto the racing pair. He wanted to hold Chris tight against his own naked chest, riding his lover as they raced towards the distant horizon.

Nathan called out as a number of buildings became visible ahead of them. There was a rider streaking from the sprawl of wooden structures; a familiar fancy figure on a chestnut mount. Ezra reined to a halt beside them, his horse prancing nervously and Vin could hear the laughter in Chris's voice when he called out to him.

"Ezra, where you headed?"

"Why, to look for you, of course."

"Is that tar on your face?"

Vin couldn't hold back a grin as Nathan pointed out the thick, dark tar and several chicken feathers adhering to Ezra's face, recalling his gibe at Ezra in town only yesterday. Ezra tried to scrape the blotch of tar away and it smeared across his cheek revealing unmarred skin beneath. Vin was glad the gambler had made his escape before his irate gambling companions had found time to heat the tar, recalling the time he saw a man who had been burnt and disfigured by hot tar and feathers. Loud shouts rose up behind them as a group of men came chasing after Ezra on foot.

"Make some new friends back there, Ezra?"

"Oh, I neglected to abide by a fundamental tenet in my line of work. Never gamble with an entire clan. Hyah!"

With a loud chuckle, the group turned as one and raced back across the plain to where Mary Travis would be waiting with the artillery wagon.

By the time they reached her night was already falling, and she was no longer alone. Many of the townsfolk had formed a wagon train, carrying the few belongings they had managed to save from the looters, and they had circled those wagons on the ridge with Mary. Vin glanced around at the familiar faces. Many were ashen; shocked by the human-made disaster that had befallen them. Even the children were quiet as they huddled close to their mamas while their small worlds crashed around them.

Vin saw hope rise in the eyes of the people as he, Chris and the others rode through the ragged encampment to where Mary sat cuddling Billy. Even Bucklin had lost his usual sneer and was eyeing Vin with an uneasy mixture of wariness and hope but Vin wasn't certain there anything they could do except ride shotgun for these people as they set out to find a new home.

"Any sign of JD?"

Mary shook her head. "All I know is he went east, towards Texas."

Chris tightened his lips and stared at the people huddling over makeshift fires. Most of them had not spent a night outdoors since the day they arrived in the town.

"Let's get these people organized. Get some food cooking and some coffee going. Also, we need to know what supplies we have here. Weapons, food, number of those able to use a gun. Then we gotta figure out a way to get Buck and the Marshal out of that jail before they torch the town."

Vin could see some of the hope die in the eyes of those within earshot as they realized there would be no miracle saving of the town they had spent so much time building. However, they rallied as Nettie and Mary started organizing the cooking and helping neighbors and friends settle children down to sleep.

Josiah was moving among the people offering words of comfort and Nathan had his medicine bag and was putting ointment onto burns and cuts. Vin looked back at Chris and saw him standing a little apart, one hand on his hip holding his hat, the other running through sweat-streaked blond hair that gleamed in the firelight. He could see the weight of responsibility settling hard upon his lover's shoulders and felt a new kind of respect for Chris.

Chris owed these people nothing - none of them did - and yet he was still prepared to do right by them though they no longer had the means to pay even a mere dollar a day for his protection. Vin walked over and stood before Chris, and smiled as those beautiful green eyes softened. He coughed slightly as someone threw damp moss onto a nearby fire and almost smoked everyone out.

"I'll go show these people how to set up some campfires, then we can take a wander into the town."

Chris reached out and Vin grasped his forearm, obeying the silent rule of contact with the only gesture of closeness they could allow when so many others were watching. They parted to carry out their self-appointed tasks having made their unspoken arrangements to enter the town soon.

A little later, the five protectors met up at the artillery wagon. Chris listened as they briefly let him know what was happening. More of the townsfolk were arriving all the time, drawn to the ridge by the numerous campfires.

"We're gonna try and get Buck."

"What do you want us to do, Chris?"

Chris looked from Nathan to the artillery wagon.

"Three of you stay here. Get those guns unloaded." Josiah, Nathan and Ezra nodded their agreement. "Vin, let's go! Come on."

****

Inside the town it was chaos and Chris was surprised to see some of the townsfolk still trying to pile their belongings onto anything that could be ridden or hauled away. They were severely hampered by the drunken looters who ripped possessions from the piles or tried to capture the few remaining women to give them unwanted kisses. He recognized many familiar faces from Purgatory but was not surprised that the outlaw town had heard about the looting and had come to take advantage of the situation.

Chris moved up behind one man as he struggled with an unwilling woman and slammed the butt of his gun against the back of the man's head. The woman looked up, eyes filled with terror but she grabbed hold of Chris when she realized who he was and had to be prised off. Chris held her by her thin shoulders, recognizing her as Mrs. Gordon, the wife of the man who owned the saddle shop.

"Take what you got and get out of the town now. Head up to the ridge and join the others. You can see the campfires from here."

He pointed to the east of the town and shook her slightly to make sure she understood. She nodded her head and he let her go, watching for a moment to ensure she did as he said. He flicked his eyes back to Vin, grateful to have Vin there watching both their backs. Together they moved through the dark shadows towards the jail house.

"You boys got a choice... you can put down them guns, or I can put you both in a pine box."

Chris grinned when he recognized the young voice. With a silent gesture he and Vin tackled the two men holding guns on JD and then they stepped into the light. He saw relief fill the hazel eyes when JD realized who his saviors were. JD swooped down and extracted a set of keys from one of the cowboy's pockets and together the three entered the Sheriff's Office.

"Buck, your hero has returned."

"About time you got here. What did I tell you? You almost got your fool head blown off."

Buck looked very relieved when he saw Vin approaching the cells behind JD, and his eyes shone with pleasure when they settled on Chris. As the door to his cell opened, Buck noticed Vin moving towards the one holding Bryce.

"He's gone, Vin."

Vin looked harder at the man lying so still on the cot inside the cell and then turned away, his eyes grazing Chris's and revealing a little sadness. None of them had liked Bryce but that did not mean he was a bad man. He'd had good intentions even though they were ill-advised in a frontier town like this one. Chris looked back at Bryce one last time before he sneaked out of the Sheriff's Office and the four men kept to the shadows until they reached the outskirts of the town where Chris and Vin had hidden their horses.

Buck climbed up behind Chris while JD retrieved his horse from close by, and then the four men set off for the makeshift camp on the ridge.

****

Sunrise came early at this time of year and, in the first light of a gray dawn Chris approached the artillery wagon to see what they could use to protect the remnants of the townspeople.

"All the boxes are the same. No guns. Just a bunch of uniforms and this old cannon."

Chris frowned in dismay as Nathan showed him box after box filled with Union Blue uniforms. He glanced over at the cannon attached to the rear of the wagon.

"Any cannonballs?"

"This is it. Just the one."

Ezra held it up and Chris rubbed a hand across his tired eyes.

"What are we gonna do now, Chris?"

Even if they had contained a shipment of rifles Chris had doubted they could retake the town as there was no one he could trust to fire the weapons. Most of these people had rarely held a gun and there was no time to teach them especially as he had heard the ringleader order his men to torch the town at dawn.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with a bunch of uniforms?"

Josiah stared up at the sky, shaking his head in disbelief and mumbling something about God having a strange sense of humor. He pulled the union hat on and looked up at Chris.

Chris looked hard at Josiah for a moment, recalling the terrible days of the Civil War when he had worn the Union Blue. There was one battle that stuck in his mind. He remembered his fear as they took positions, settling down behind trees and in ditches and looking to where a line of Confederate Gray lay waiting for them. His mouth had gone dry with anticipation, waiting for the order to charge the line and fearing it at the same time. Finally the moment came and, with the bugle sounding the attack, they rose as one blue wave and charged across the open field, firing wildly. Men were struck down to the left and to right of him but still he hurtled onwards. He tripped over a fallen soldier just a few feet from that gray line and fell down into the blood and mud at eye level with those Confederate soldiers.

They were just boys like him. Young eyes wide with fear and yet filled with a determination to stand up for what they believed in. From a distance they had seemed like a seasoned force; a powerful army... and yet they were all just boys; many in uniforms several sizes too big for their adolescent frames. It was all an illusion...

Chris smiled down at Josiah, an idea forming that was dangerous and yet it might just work.

"What?"

He grinned at Josiah then pulled out one of the uniforms and threw it at one of the others.

"Put it on. Get these townsfolk into them, too."

Buck caught on fast.

"Come on, folks, let's go! Everybody get down here. Get some of them clothes."

Within twenty minutes, Chris had the semblance of an army company standing before him. He ordered them into two lines and, having made sure everyone understood what was expected of them, he saddled up and gave the order to march.

Six of the seven rode at the front of the column while Ezra took it upon himself to ride into the town and chase out the faint of heart amongst the looters. Chris grinned as he saw men scrabbling for their horses and high-tailing it out the other end of the town; unwilling to confront a company of soldiers. Others grabbed torches and began to smash windows with the intention of starting fires. Ezra raced up behind the six as they entered the town. Chris called a halt and the seven men spread across the main street.

"Wait a minute. Hold on! They ain't army. Get them!"

The battle was swift and bloody but most of their opposition did not have the guts to fight. The last hostile group fled into the bank intending to use it as cover. Chris had other ideas. The cannon with its single ball came into play and brought swift retribution. Chris and Vin went to check, with their guns held in readiness as they peered through the debris at the broken and bloodied bodies inside. Nothing stirred except the dust so they turned away, staring at each other in relief at having lived through another bloody battle. They heard the sound at the same time; the click of a gun being primed to fire and, with fear raging in their gut for each other, they turned as one and fired.

It was over.

Chris could see Buck organizing people to fight the fires. He stopped to survey the devastation in what had been a rough but pleasant town. Goods, broken glass and other debris littered the main street from where the looters had broken into stores and homes. Flames flickered from one building near the end of town that they could not save, but they made every effort to stop the fire spreading to the wooden structures around it. Acrid black and gray smoke billowed from a dozen sources but the people worked together and slowly brought the fires under control.

The rest of the townspeople arrived and Chris could see the glassy shock in their eyes as they looked around them.

"Let's get to cleaning this mess up."

It would take days - maybe weeks - to repair the damage but all of the seven agreed to stay and help as best they could. Chris shook his head when Millie attracted Buck's attention. He watched as Nathan threw down the other end of the wood they had been carrying, and walk away in disgust.

"Good ol' Buck. Can always be relied upon."

The day past quickly and Chris grimaced as he walked by the Undertakers, seeing a fair number of filled coffins laying side by side. There were a few kept separate from the others; ones holding innocent townsfolk who had not escaped the violence of the looters - and the one holding the body of Marshal Bryce. He found a small smile as Vin joined him.

"If it's still in fit shape then I'm taking back my room at the boarding house for the night. Reckon you might need a place to sleep as well."

"You offering, Cowboy?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll bring my bedroll... for appearances."

****

The night held a different kind of peacefulness that was closer to the nights from before Bryce set his curfew. It was a welcoming feeling as the tinkle of the saloon piano drifted through the air, held captive on the slight breeze.

Vin sighed softly, drawing the curtain closed before turning away from the window. He finished removing his clothes, laying the last garment across the chair and then he stared down at the figure sprawled across the bed. Chris's ivory skin seemed to glow almost ghostlike in the semi-darkness of the room; his blond hair glinting orange and gold beneath the lamplight.

Vin recalled the image of the pale flesh contrasting with the sleek darkness of Chris's horse as they galloped across the plain, and he felt his body tingle with pleasure at the remembrance. He knelt between the strong thighs, parting them gently, his eyes ranging along the firm muscle and silken flesh laying open to his gaze. Vin let his hands trail over the warm skin of outer thigh, feeling the thickly corded muscle flex at his touch. Dark shadows formed beneath the sharp bone of the narrow hips as Chris panted slowly in want. Vin stroked the flat of his palm across the firm stomach, fingers sliding across ridges of silk-covered muscle and coiling in the pale hairs that trailed down to his groin. Chris's shaft was hard, standing proud from a bed of soft golden curls with its rosy tip glistening with a bead of passion. Carefully, Vin stole the droplet, letting it melt on his tongue as he savored the bittersweet taste of his lover.

Chris took in a shaky breath but otherwise remained still, allowing Vin to do whatever he pleased. Vin looked through desire-hooded eyes, feasting on the sight laid out for his pleasure. He smoothed his hand over the plain of a pectoral, his fingertips loitering over one tiny nipple and bringing it to sharp relief. He blew softly on the other, intrigued as the surrounding tissue puckered until the tiny bud stood tight and alone. Chris moaned, head shifting from side to side as Vin latched onto the tiny bud, his tongue tasting and teasing across its sensitive surface. Vin pulled all the way back to find another droplet beading on the rosy tip, and he grinned hungrily as he lapped up this fresh offering.

"Damn it, Vin."

Vin let his hands smooth along the curve of Chris's ass, enjoying the way the strong muscle tensed. He kneaded the firm globes with gentle hands, trying to ease the tension building there. Chris's hands lay at his side, fists clenching until the knuckles were white but he followed the silent rules of this game and made no move to reach out for his tormentor.

"Want you, Chris. Want to sink deep inside you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now, Vin."

"Ain't ready yet."

"I'm ready."

Vin chuckled, loving the power he had over this magnificent body and yet awed by the total trust given as Chris placed himself into his hands to use or abuse as he saw fit. But Vin knew he would never abuse this gift. He lowered himself over the heaving chest, rubbing his own slightly perspiring flesh against his lover. Chris craned up, trying to reach for a kiss from lips that hovered only inches above his own, and Vin rewarded him with the slightest, teasing brush before pushing away once more.

He watched the tip of a pink tongue skim the perfect lips, leaving a glistening trail behind, and Vin caught the heated gaze. He held Chris's eyes, falling momentarily into large pools of darkness; his head swimming from the spikes of pleasure racing through him as he realized all this desire was for him alone. With tremendous effort, Vin pulled back and forced Chris's eyes to follow him across to where a small pot lay open and ready on the bedside table.

"Yeah."

Vin scooped up two fingers of the thick grease, smiling as Chris showed his eagerness by drawing back his legs until his knees were almost touching his chest. Vin stroked the cool grease along the exposed valley between the pale globes, ringing the tight muscle slowly. Pale eyelashes fluttered, closing over the luminous black pools. Soft lips parted, revealing a glint of white teeth as his lover keened softly his need for more of Vin's touch. Vin took pity on him and pressed his fingers against the softening muscle, letting them sink into the tight, hot channel and glide against the smooth inner wall. He set up a gentle rhythm of thrusts, hearing Chris's moans of pleasure as his hips rocked in time. Slowly he opened Chris to receive far more and when he was certain his lover was ready, Vin slicked the remaining grease onto his own aching flesh and pressed the head into the receptive opening.

He slid in slowly, pushing past any resistance carefully until he was buried as deep as he could go inside the beautiful body. Powerful legs wrapped around his waist, crossing over at ankles, the heels digging hard into his ass cheeks to force him deeper than he thought he could go. They held him tightly locked in place, unable to pull out even if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this; forever joined to his lover. Chris spoke; his voice so soft and low, with the words separated by ragged breaths.

"Wanted this for so long. Needed this."

Vin closed his eyes and threw back his head, trying to push himself even deeper inside the welcoming body. He had missed the tightness surrounding him; had missed the heat and the pleasure of possessing this beautiful man. The legs loosened their tight grip on him, freeing him to move and he pulled out only to thrust back hard, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his lover as his shaft brushed across that special place inside.

They rocked slowly, neither wanting to rush the sensations building between them. Desire licked at Vin's belly, radiating outwards with every movement in and out of this hot sheath of living flesh. He could feel his muscles melting; his blood turning to liquid fire and racing through to every part of his being. His senses were sharpening; the heady scent of musk and sex filling him, colors brightening until the whiteness of pale flesh was almost too pure for him to bear. Cries of passion filled his hearing and he could taste the saltiness of his own sweat as it trickled into his gasping mouth. Vin locked his mouth onto Chris's to mute his scream of ecstasy as his seed erupted from him. He thrust hard again and again as he emptied himself into Chris then collapsed upon the heaving chest as every muscle liquefied under the indescribable pleasure.

As he brought his spinning senses back under control, Vin noticed the stickiness between their close-pressed bodies. He looked into heavy eyes glowing softly with pleasure, and knew Chris had found his release too.

Vin withdrew his softened shaft from the loosened hole, and then flopped to one side. His body was slick with sweat but Chris was no different and Vin ran a finger through a small pool of sweat and spent seed mingled on the still quivering belly.

"Went with a prostitute down in Purgatory. Maria. Weren't no good though. She had curves where I wanted angles. And she couldn't give me what I needed."

"What did you need, Cowboy?"

Chris turned his head and Vin stared deep into the still-glazed green eyes.

"Needed you. Only you."

"It's lucky you got me then."

"Yeah. I'm a lucky man."

"We both are."

****

The telegraph had been one of the first repairs made in the town, and a message sent to the Judge brought an instant response. He arrived on the stage, and spent the best part of the day questioning the looters that had not managed to get out of town, but no one could reveal anything of any substance.

Chris and the others were certain that the Ranchers were behind it but there was no way to prove it and none of the ranchers would be foolish enough to admit to being part of it. They watched as several men hoisted Bryce's coffin onto the back of a wagon.

"Can't say much for his ways but the man did have some grit."

Chris nodded at Buck's words. In another town the Marshal's ways might have proven effective, and it did take a lot of guts to stand up alone in front of a gang of armed men. Unfortunately, this town was not like other towns--at least not yet anyway. It sat on the edge of the last frontier in the West, caught between the uncivilized gangs of outlaws and the greedy cattle barons.

When the Judge offered them back their old job as protectors for the same deal as before, Chris knew that none of them would willingly turn him down, not even Vin. Still, he felt they ought to show at least a little token reservation.

"Well boys, what say we head over to the saloon and ponder the Judge's proposal?"

"Wonderful idea."

"Reckon I could use some pondering."

Ezra and Vin grinned across at Chris and, as one, they walked proudly down the center of the main street and, for once, they gained smiles rather than frowns and censure from all the people of the town. In the saloon, Chris waited for a chance to look into the deep blue eyes. When the chance came, he found the answer he needed from Vin. They would stay just a little longer, each of them agreeing to abide by the silent rules that governed their relationship with a soft smile, but offering a silent promise that they would take a chance and break those rules far more often in the future.

THE END


End file.
